Seven Sins
by The Nirvana that Feeds
Summary: The seven victems. The Seven days. The Seven kills. The Seven Sins.[Ch.1: Anger, THE NEW VERSION]


The Seven Sins.

Dedicated to the comic and movie "Sin City "

_Also dedicated to "Wrath" for her story "Sins of a father"_

"_Welcome to Silent Hill. This was once a normal town back in an unknown time. Now it's a town full of sinners and low-lives. Everywhere you turn in this Black and White town, there's bound to be something ready to consume you. But for today, we learn of seven people. Seven people who each committed one of the seven sins. But they know they can't escape from their fate. Now…we start the tales of the Seven Sins. Have fun!"_

Chapter 1. Kurt Davison: Anger.

7th May, Blue Creeks Departments

12:56AM

"_I didn't mean to do this…I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THIS!"_

Inside the fading Departments, is a man. A man that shouted in uncontrollable anger beyond the miles of the Grey Silent Hills. And within the Departments, we see that irritated person. That irritated person was Kurt Davison.

Kurt Davison was one of the longest living pupils of Silent Hill. When he was given birth, his mother passed away, leaving her troubled child behind. The Wish House orphanage adopted him. But unbeknownst to the public was that the orphanage was consuming children's innocent souls, brainwashing their minds and filling them with the forged stories of God and his 'Paradise'. Kurt didn't give in to this, and because of the deceased mother he so longed to have back, he now had no faith and interest so far as God was concerned. He eventually escaped the brainwashing prison, finally tasting sweet freedom. It came at a high price for in gaining his freedom he had lost his innocence. When he was 13, he attended Anger Management. And since then, he smoked; he drank, and drugged himself to ease the pain of his unlucky life.

Now, at the age of 27, he lives most of his sorry life in the Blue Creeks Departments. On one occasion, fate led him to meet a stunning young lady named Chloe. She had long light-grey hair, obsidian eyes, and the best-shaped body any girl could hope for. They almost seemed made for each other, in a relationship filled with so much happiness and beauty that Kurt could have sworn his luck was changing for the better. He should have known better. Nothing good lasts forever: during the past recent days, Chloe had become unwell and drained. Kurt sometimes tries to make life more bearable for her, but she becomes more hopelessly distraught and troubled. Tonight is the night that Kurt will give into something that has troubled him during this event for Chloe. That thing was…

_Anger._

Anger, fury, rage. This was building up higher more then he can control. He had pills to keep the beast of his former self inside. But as with all things, he never believed it would heal him. Not permanently. The drugs were just a band-aid he could put over a deep and festering wound to ease the fury for a short time. The wound grew steadily and the insurmountable always returned worse than before. Until it consumed every part of his being. Controlling him, using his body to lash out at anything within his range.

And now he witnessed the extent of his antagonism, which could mean the commencement of his own fatality. Do you wonder how he triggered this?

He killed Chloe. Murdered her. Stabbed her in the tender, grey heart countless times. Her deceased body spread upon the bed, with her light-grey hair flowing. Black blood slowly pours out of her chest wound, spreading across her heavenly body. Now the crisp-white bed sheets were stained with black blood. Kurt was beside her. Crying. His non-forgiving tears mix with his lover's blood. The only feelings left inside of him at that moment were of sorrow and fading love.

"I promise you Chloe, I never tried to kill you… I couldn't hold myself back, and things happened so fast…you're dead now, and I'm sure this will never be sent to you…it's not your fault though…not my fault…goddamn it, IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

And then with frustration, he slams his massive fist into the wall. He punches… punches more… letting out all of his pain, sorrow and anger. Three or four punches later, he holds his head tightly to secure himself from almost punching through the decrepit, worn out, battened up wall. He looks at his fists, chunks of skin hanging off his bleeding knuckles. He sighs. He sits beside a table, shoves aside some random items to make room. He does not see them; he sees nothing but a black void of desolation and loss. He sits down to rest, slumped at the table. Looking down in stress, he balances his head with his arms, which the table is holding.

Then silence…

He looks towards the window…

Strobes and flashes of clear blue light stream across the horizon. The faint echoes of sirens began to draw near, becoming louder by the second. They were police cars. Kurt gets up and just stands there, awaiting the envoy… feeling like he's gaining stress yet again. He sighs in distress.

"It wasn't my fault…"

He places his hand onto his face in sadness, but then turns his head towards the door in disbelief.

"What the hell…?"

The sound of marching footsteps became louder… and **louder**… **LOUDER**…

Outside, several armoured and weapon-equipped policemen are marching upwards from the square, spiral styled staircase. Only one or two stories left to reach Kurt's room.

"Godamnit, how the hell did they know so damn quickly?"

Kurt didn't need to answer that. His irate shouting was enough for someone to call the police, or perhaps his voice had reached the police office.

Regardless, he had to escape this inopportune nightmare. He stands up, and grabs his long black-leather trench coat, and his lighter from the table. He already had some cigarettes stored inside his coat. He slowly walks towards the door, an impatient lawman thumping on the other side and shouting out meaningless threats. He leans on the wall beside the door. He sighs stressfully, playing around with his lighter, looking towards the door, noticing that the Police are getting irritated.

"Kurt Davison, you are under arrest for committing murder! If I were you man, I'd turn myself in! Get out now!"

He stops playing with his lighter. He stops moving. It seems the amount of anger surpassed the limit. He is about to fracture what's left of the calmness within his mind. He then smiles…

"I'll be right out…"

Then silence.

Silence everywhere…

Then… the hope of silence breaks.

PWOOFFF!

Kurt's arms forcefully collide with the door, and then obliterated the whole of it, and a small portion of the weakened, skinny wall… not to mention flinging the Policemen back like rag dolls, breaking bones as they hit the ground at awkward angles.

"GET HIM!"

And so the remaining policemen rapidly cause the air between them and Kurt to be ablaze with millions of bullets. Kurt just leaps forward, and jumps off the ledge, falling down the long, almost to seem bottomless staircase.

He keeps falling… and falling… and falling… then he instantly grabs one of the very weak armrests…but his masculine weight causes it to snap like a twig. But he takes a second chance and swiftly grabs the ledges. He then thrusts himself over. When he lands, it causes a minor shock to the very aged building. It's surprising his weighty body can level itself to not fall through the floor. Not mattering to him at all, he quickly views an open window through an open door. The Policemen are marching down the stairs. He's going to have to think fast.

He then takes a deep breath, bracing himself in case something goes wrong, and charges towards the glass window, forcefully smashing through. He falls for a brief second…

But he didn't have a care in the world that there could be nothing to stop him from falling to the solid ground, snapping him in two. But fortunately, there were several garbage bags, managing to hold him from making his life end. But maybe he wanted to die then. His anger was so uncontrollable he never cared that he would die at this point. But the time of the reaper coming to meet him is not now… not now…

When he finally manages to drag himself out of the garbage pile reeking of unknown substances, a white car captures his eye. Pure white. He walks along the vehicle; and he realizes that inside the interior of the car, some foolish moron left the keys inside the car. Kurt attempts to open the door, but it's locked.

He attempts again with a little more aggression. He sarcastically chuckles before pulling his fist through the thin glass of the car door. Little shards of glass glitter on the driver's seat. He then uses his arm from the inside to unlock the door, and enters. If there was anything he knew in his childhood without parenting, it was learning how to steal another person's car to run away from anything. And that moment was now. He now ignites the car, roaring to life. He steps his foot on the pedal, wheels spinning, causing it to smoke as he sped away from the scene like a bat out of hell. Leaving whatever he once loved behind.

Now we see him on a massive highway. It's pitch black and only his car lights are cutting through it, revealing the road. Kurt is still stressed, and needed something to calm him down. He then started searching the front of the car. There wasn't really anything peaceful for him to lower his anger, and all he found was a disk. On the front of the disk, it showed a picture of a man looking backwards. And had bold white letters, saying:

**(What's the story) Mourning Glory?**

It must have been the title of the album. Also there was another bold title inscribing 'Oasis'. Must have been a band. Kurt never enjoyed music, never heard much in his life, but there wasn't really anything else to help him 'Calm'. There was also a list of songs imprinted on the disk, but he ignored it and inserts the disk into the CD player. He presses the random button and gets track Three. In the intro of the song there are acoustic guitars playing. He seems a little soothed to the sweet, gentle song. He looks at the sky…but it wasn't what he expected. This is the next stage of his madness.

The sky was **_RED_**. Cloudy, misty **_RED_**.

This was unbelievable to Kurt. He never saw a single colour in his life. And all of the sudden, pure crimson is beyond the skies.

_Today was gonna be the day, that they were gonna throw it back to you._

_By now, you should of somehow realized what ya gonna do._

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now…_

Was it Heavens Bleeding… or was this the wrought vision of Kurt's Anger?

_Backbeat, the word is on the street at the fire in your heart is out._

_I'm sure you heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now…_

Was Kurt losing it? Was the anger going through his mind?

And all the roads we have to walk are winding…  
Kurt looks beyond the road, trying to ignore what he just witnessed…he wasn't gonna lose it…  
And all the lights that lead you there are blinding. 

The lights on the car began to flicker now and then. Kurt gains a minor sense of insecurity.

There are so many things I'd like to say to you but I don't know how… 

The back left car tire suddenly ripped apart like a burst balloon, leaving the car an unsteady course on the road. Kurt really begins to gain more insecurity…

'Cause maybe…you're gonna be the one that saves me… 

Another tire is ripped, but on the right front of the car. Kurt can't keep control of the car; it's beyond his capability.

And after all… you're my Wonderwall… 

He then turns the steering wheel round, causing the whole car to flip over once or twice.

CRASH-CRASH-PHOOOOO-CRRRRASSSSSHHHH!

…..

Silence yet again.

"Ohhhh shit… Wonderwall my ass… more… uggghh… more like a fucking Wonder-girl-murdering-car-stealing-almost-crushed-fucking-Wall."

Kurt's vision begins to become clearer, yet it is still foggy. He blinks a few times before realising his car is now upside-down. He slowly but forcefully slams the door, causing it to fall off. He then uses his arms to drag himself out of the car, with his legs unstable for a temporary moment. When he successfully escapes from the automobile imprisonment, he relaxes for a few seconds, breathing misty air slowly. He stops, gets up, looks towards the car, and then-WHACK!-Smashes his hands onto the metal car, causing a deep dent.

"Might as well fucking blow up in front of me…"

He walks away from the now useless two-wheeled machine, and he stops. His face becomes curious, and he looks down. There seems to be a trail of gasoline following him. He turns out, viewing the leaked gas tank of the car at the front of the overturned car. He then has a long, emotionless stare at the car. He then takes out his lighter, and flips the top open. He ignites the lighter with small grey flames.

"Well…you might as well blow up in front of me, considering you have no use…"

He then lets go of his lighter, the grey flames still alight. It touches the gasoline, enlarging the grey flames, and spreading across the gas onto the car and then…

A spilt second of silence.

BOOOO-BOOOOM…. BOOOOM!

The car bursts into massive greyish-white flames, with Kurt staring at the twisted beauty of them. The pure white car now becomes crispy, black ashes. Kurt walks away afterwards, heading forwards.

After a minute or two, he starts to see a foggy vision of neon lights. He takes a few more steps before impatiently charging towards the neon lights. He didn't seem tired at all; it was only a small journey to the destination. He looks up to the clear white buzzing neon signs saying:

"Silent Hill: Amusement Park." 

'Oh great… I have to hide inside a circus…why not just put a damn bullet in my head now? Oh yeah… I don't have a damn gun…'

Kurt sighs, while walking to the gate of the Park. There is a massive chain lashed onto the gate. Kurt pulls it once…twice, even harder…then-TING- they are finally ripped off, and Kurt progresses forward.

His walks into the Amusement park. He looks around at what he can see. He saw a massive rusty carousal, a few shops opposite, and far away he can view a huge cartwheel ride. After walking past those things, he still views more shops on one side, and then there is a little zoo at the other. But strange enough, as he walks by, the mist gets darker and darker, but yet not pitch black. Kurt actually started to care, considering he killed his girlfriend, got chased by the police, nearly died in a car crash, saw something in the sky and now is in a abandoned, silent Amusement Park. This wasn't a free happy ride; it was one sacrificing hell-raising Rollercoster. And the ride has just turned upside-down.

Kurt looks at the small zoo. It seems all of the cages are empty. Then after seeing a massive enclosure, what looks like massive amounts of black blood is sprayed all over the cage. There's a trail of blood, leading to a white note, and a handgun. Kurt picks up the handgun, and judging by the weight, it seems full. Then he took his curiosity towards the note. He puts his gun inside his belt, and reads the note. Some parts of it are stained in blood…

_Silent Hill Amusement Park Zoo memo._

**Written by: Rhett Gardner (The Zoo Manager)**

**Reporting subject: A strange behaviour report of the Grizzly Bear**

**Date: 7th May, -----**

**I am here to report about a Grizzly Bear (Male) that has been acting strangely lately. The people of the Silent Hill Amusement Park own it, and it's my job to take care of it. I wash it, feed it, making sure it has a good life here. But suddenly today, when a boy went in for a joke, the Grizzly bear aggressively attacked him. He lost his left arm. We were sued 70,000 dollars. The managers here were furious at me. I don't understand; I took care of it and ----------------------- goes mad. I'm in fact looking at the bear right now. It's looking at me with its --- eyes---------------------. **

**Now I fear something…it feels like the mist is growing**

**----------and---------- **

**the bear is--------**

**hssoianfdpanfpasnfoanapxmapdnaodnaosnxoansonbzc**

**----DEAD!**

GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

A massive sound roars straight from within the bloodstained cage, shaking it. Within the cage was a Black Grizzly bear, with massive wounds surrounding its body and foam bubbling out of its mouth. It's roaring aggressively, causing Kurt to scream from within his soul, though not showing that fear on his face.

"Oh that was just not funny…" 

Kurt takes out his gun, looking down to the floor, taking a good long look at it. The bear is still roaring at him, wanting to rip out of the cage and tear him apart, limb-by-limb. Kurt is regaining anger yet again.

"_Shut up…"_

Kurt sighs. The bear is getting into Kurt's head with the ear-splitting yell.

GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!

"Just… SHUT…UP…" 

Kurt holds the gun tighter, his facial expression the same, but this time, he grits his teeth slowly.

"SHUT UP… "

Then… he snapped.

RRRROOOOOOAAARRRR-

"SHHUUTT UUUPPPP! "

BANG-ROOOOOOOOOARRRRR…the roaring echoes….

The bear lays down on the ground, dead, with blood and foam mixing together inside his mouth. Kurt breathes in, still holding his gun tightly in his hand. He now gently releases the gun firmly, and then silence. But it broke in a split second

**AAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! **

A high-pitched witch-like laugh echoes from not far away from where Kurt is now. He walks towards it, wondering, 'What the hell was that!'

**YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL STRONG AND TOUGH, SHOOTING DOWN A BEAR IN ANGER, DON'T YOU…?**

Kurt finds a small but wide grey building with black and white spots, with big wavy bold letters saying:

"**ThE HoUsE Of FuN!"**

**YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD CONTROL SOMETHING WITHIN YOU BUT YOU COULDN'T! YOU KILLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND… RIGHT?**

Kurt is really annoyed now that that is mentioned. He walks to the doors, feeling like he's going to combust spontaneously.

You killed some policemen…right? 

Kurt is still hasting towards the door, with a really mad face. He lifts his arm holding the gun up.

You also killed the wittle, wittle bear… you showed me some sort of anger within, but… 

**You can't release it! You're scared! Scared-ey cat! Scared-ey cat!**

Kurt is now facing against the wall. He takes a breath.

**If you think you have the balls to show your true colours, then step inside the house of illusions! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, COWBOY!**

SLAM!

The door has been kicked down. Kurt steps in, pointing the gun around. He steps in slowly, wondering where the annoying voice has gone. The whole of the corridor was dark, but you can still see the misshaped mirrors on the walls. He came halfway through. Then another voice spoke-

You thought you could've had a normal life like other people in the world, didn't you? 

Kurt reacts to that voice by pointing a gun at where he expected it is coming from. This voice wasn't the high-pitched, witch voice. This one was a clear, calm but creepy voice. It didn't bother Kurt, though. He'd still love to put a bullet in that person.

_From the second you were released from your mother's womb, you thought that you would have a simple, normal life…_

Kurt is just casually listening to the voice, moving slowly onwards. He then sees a door, opens it, and enters a circular room full of different types of mirrors.

_But when your mother died, all those little thoughts became wishes to your now pathetic life. You lived through your whole life taking harming prescription; you smoked the anger, and blowing it away, camouflaging into the mist, and drowned your sorrows with low-quality beverages._

Kurt starts looking around. A shadow on the only normal mirror begins to darken. It reveals…RED eyes.

_Now you're going to think that your life was simply black and white._

_Then… you saw red in the sky._

Kurt quickly turns around, pointing the gun at the gloomy mirror. He has a surprised look on his face.

Now you saw red in my eyes… 

His arm is mildly shaking. He's losing against those red eyes of the shadowed mirror. "What… the fuck… are you? "

WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW, MR PEACHY! HMMMMMM? 

Kurt shifts his head around, noticing that damn voice is back. He then looks back at the mirror.

_I come to every man. Every man that will face his next stage in life. I also punish those who commit sins upon this heavenly planet you call Earth…_

Kurt still doesn't understand, He then sees the shadow trying to form into something, shaping into some sort of human being.

**I RID THE BASTARDS WHO THINK THEY'RE ALL FINE DOING WHATEVER THEY CAN TO SHIT THIS WORLD WITH THEIR DEVILSIH ACTIVITIES, LIKE YOU!**

_I make sure that God and Satan have a clear friendship together with a normal world, and cannot be ruined by those who think they can control the balance of good and evil._

The shadow now appears to be forming into a human being… it was a mirror image of Kurt, but with red eyes, ripped up clothes blood streaming from his mouth, nose and eyes.

_Kurt… I am the Reaper._

Kurt is shocked. This is getting to be too much for him; the strange atmosphere is beginning to snake into his skin and bones. He shakes even more. He's also taking deep breaths.

How do you feel seeing the embodiment of anger in your own flesh? 

"Well… as you can see… not a bright daisy at the moment…"

**OH WOW, THAT WAS SO BRILLIANTLY FUNNY! I BET IF YOU DIDN'T PUFF SO MUCH DOPE, YOU COULD MAKE DECENT JOKES ABOUT YOUR MOTHER!**

"Oh that was uncalled for –" BANG-BANG-BANG… Kurt fires the gun at the ceiling. He then shouts in rage.

_You know, Kurt… you said you wanted to end your life with a bullet to the head… and you have the gun now…_

Kurt listens, thinks about it very carefully, and opens the chamber of the gun. There is only one bullet left. "So… I guess I can end my life now…live a little more peacefully…" He points the gun to his temple. The Reaper smiles evilly.

"One thing though…"

BANG- SAAAAAATTTTSS!

The mirror shatters to a million pieces.

"You never said which me had to die…asshole…"

Kurt then turns around; finally thinking all of this is over. So he can resume his normal, yet miserable life.

_I may not have said which you had to die… but I never said one of us was already dead… just… "Imprisoned"…_

SLASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! OH SHIT!"

Kurt falls onto the black-carpeted floor. His left leg had been… sliced off. Kurt is moaning in pain, and shouting in limitless agony.

We see the Reaper, with a thin, yet wide and strong blade, with chains attached to his wrists. He's wearing tattered black clothing, with a long, tattered cape. His face cannot be seen as he is wearing a hood.

_Thanks to you I am free from the shadow imprisonment, and can finally start my task of cleansing this world- _**SO NOW THE REAPER IS IN BUSINESS!**

PHWOOOO-STAB!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

More pain begins to seep through his body, as a very large metal object has speared him in the hamstring of his remaining leg. He bashes the floor in pain, trying to pound it away. The weapon is now moving around, causing the leg to slowly separate from Kurt's decapitating body.

**I LIKE TO SEE YOU TALK WITHOUT THE WALK, COWBOY! AA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**

The Reaper now seems to be wearing black medieval jester clothes complete with a jester hat, and the sword is now replaced with a massive spear with a sharp, wide, chunky knife at the tip of it. The 'Jester' rests the spear onto his shoulder, and his arm on his hip. He smiles an evil smile at Kurt, who is still whimpering in pain.

**YOU KNOW THE SIN YOU HAVE COMMITED, SUNSHINE? ANGER! WRATH! YOU TAKE IT OUT ON OTHERS 'CAUSE YOU CAN'T SORT OUT YOUR OWN LIFE!**

And do you know the punishment for Anger? 

The Reaper appears again, walking towards Kurt, and stepping onto the elbow his left arm. He kneels down, and looks at Kurt, while Kurt looks at him, panting.

_The punishment is…dismemberment alive…_

SWOOOO-SLASH!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD, THE PAIN…" Kurt cries out, for now his left arm has been sliced off. It didn't hurt so much as it did with the Jester's spear, but the pain is enough to break any man.

**DISMEMBERING IS FUN! RIPPING APART A CONSIPATED MAN! LIMB BY LIMB!**

STAB!

"GGGGAAAAAAT! AHHH… HH…"

Kurt has lost all of his arms and legs, having almost served his crime. The Jester then forms back into the Reaper, who is now kneeling behind Kurt's head. He uses both hands to hold the sword. He faces the blade upside down, with the tip of the blade touching in-between the eyes of Kurt. His eyes are wide open. His face has frozen. And soon, so will his life…

For your crimes against the laws of our Gods, and innocent slaughter against mankind, I, the Judge of our Lord, and the assassin of Saint Lucifer, I shall purge your sinful soul clean, and banish thou from this holy planet! 

"No…"

The reaper lifts the sword…

"NOOOOOOOOOO – "

PWOOO-STAB….

Blood splatters onto the Reaper. He looks at the now dead Kurt Davison. He pulls out his sword from the dead sinner's skull. He then stands up above him.

May our Lord forgive your sins, and hope your light will still shine… 

And with that… he walks away. Leaving behind Kurt Davison, the victim of Anger.

* * *

By the way: I'm back. I'm not writing much. I deleted it and re-released it. Cause I have a new Beta Tester named Asuka. But this way, my grammer isn't so bad (I wouldn't of cared either way. She's awsone but yet unfortunate to love this shit. I'll chnage the style of writing.)

Don't give me advice, or i'll eat your pupes.


End file.
